


Beverly Katz Knows the Score

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows Will's attractive. She also knows not to go there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beverly Katz Knows the Score

Beverly knows she doesn't have a chance with Will Graham.

She's okay with that. No matter how handsome and fun he is to tease, he's got a lot of issues -- _a lot_ of issues -- and he's practically got a sign on his back that says "PROPERTY OF ALANNA BLOOM, DO NOT TOUCH WITHOUT PERMISSION." Which is fine with Beverly. Totally fine. Alanna would be good for him. They'll be cute together, if it ever happens.

Still, she won't forget the shooting range any time soon, Will anxious and hesitant but actually letting her help. How warm his body felt when she touched him. She smiles at the memory.

Beverly wonders about his house, if it's quiet or noisy, clean or a disaster. You can't tell with guys like him. Crawford says Will has dogs. She'd like to see them together; that'd be worth more than a hundred therapy sessions. (She really does think they'd be cute together. Doesn't mean she has to think well of Alanna, all the time.)

It's something, watching him at a crime scene, things flickering over his face she's kind of glad she can't see.

Alanna can wrestle with Will's ghosts. Beverly just watches, and thinks.


End file.
